Couleurs De Mon Coeur
by Lux-9
Summary: The look of determination she would carry on her beautiful face, and the fire that burns in her eyes when she battles...  All which make me feel oh-so-... Aesthetic. - Rich boy MartinXTouko -Review.


**A/N:** Of all the ferris wheel partners in the game, I grew to be fond of Martin.  
>I found his rich, but imperfect character with the fragile health to be mostly intriguing!~ *rubs invisible goatee*<br>Anyway, please don't forbid yourselves from enjoying this one-shot! ^-^

~Lux-9

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> Its a shame u.u but I do not own anything *sigh*~

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:. Couleurs De Mon Coeur .:.<strong>_

Lifted my hands.

Swallowed a deep breath.

_**Bang.**_

My fingers glided over the ivory piano keys.

The guests silenced themselves with whispers of awe.

I had brought life to the luxurious living room.

But...

My face and body felt dead.

The awesomely-brilliant music that I produced through the instrument did not make me feel aesthetic.

Not in the least.

It was just something my hands were trained to do since I was 3 or 4.

I closed my eyes. I would rarely leave the mansion.

My body cannot withstand much whenever I am struck by an illness.

Mother would fuss frantically as if I were hit by a plague.

Yet, thanks to my families' wealth and power.

Medication keeps my candle going.

However, though...

Recently, my candle's flame is flashing bright and at large.

My Xtranceiver vibrated in my pocket.

_'Its time...'_

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and

_**Bang**_

I stood up, folded my right arm against the small of my back, and with so much elegance, I bowed.

"Thank you."

I said.

The room was then filled with clapping and praising.

I walked off of the stand, out of the living room, to the foyer, where I unpocketed my Xtranceiver.

Upon reading the text, a blush spread across my cheek like a tidal wave.

I could not help but pour my eyes over the small, yet cute wordings she'd used.

__Hiya! ^-^ I just finished training. See you there?__

_~Touko_

A smile took over my lips.

For some reason, I looked over my shoulders before my thumb pressed against a key.

As I pressed the first letter,

"Martin!~"

Mother called.

I parted my lips and turned around.

"Yes, mother?"

Before she could speak, her eyes wandered to the device in my hand, then back at my face, and with much difficulty, she forced a smile.

"You are...going out, again?"

_'I have a date!'_ I would say, but,

"..."

I said nothing.

Her eyes dropped and she cornered them.

"I see..."

She voiced- her voice barely reaching my hearing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

And that is how my world always was at the mansion- _un monde en noir et blanc, _my Aunt Sophie would say.

A few months ago, 4 months, to be exact; when I met Touko White, I could see a few tints of color in my world.

Touko is beautiful. She has long-toned legs, and a womanly body that would capture the heart of any man who spots it. Her hair of a lustrous sepia, is that of a princess'. Not only that, but she is a very strong trainer.

A soft smirk crossed across my lips as I leaned my elbow against the car's arm rest.

_'Very strong...'_

I thought- recalling how beat up I would feel after battling her.

The look of determination she would carry on her beautiful face, and the fire that burns in her eyes when she battles...

All which make me feel oh-so-..._ Aesthetic_.

There, I said it.

"We are here, master."

I silently averted my eyes past the window-

_'I'm here, Touko.'_

Unlocking the door, I slipped out of the leather car seat- granting him a

"Thank you"

in the process.

I held the door frame, and about to close it when

"Master DuPont, how about wearing a coat?"

The chauffeur suggested- looking at me over his shoulder- must have been referring to my all-clad white suit.

"N-No, I am fine like this."

He raised his eye brows.

"Regarding your condition, sir, the mistress has requested you put on the coat."

I closed my eyes and let a soft scoff rumble through my throat.

"It is rather cold, sir."

He finished- his voice growing softer.

I looked at him.

"The weather concerns me not."

Gripping at the door frame tighter, I closet it, while at the same time I quickly said,

"I will see you later on."

XXXXXXXXXXX

And thus- I am here, in Nimbasa City.

But a mere foot apart from the Ferris Wheel.

The atmosphere felt rather pleasant, to say the least.

Filled with children's laughter and giggles of young lovers with their proud PDA.

My eyes wandered around to spot the familiar brown hair and mini, ripped, hot shorts...

The second my eyes could not spot her, I felt a small pang in my chest.

I felt...stood up.

_'No.'_

I convinced myself.

Touko would never do that.

"Tch."

Escaped my lips as I rubbed my arms.

"Cold..."

I thought aloud.

_'Should have taken the coat...'_

I almost jumped when a trio of kids ran past me- laughing about Arceus knows what.

And I had to remind myself to keep calm and not fuss over anything all too quickly.

I fished out my Xtranceiver.

Pondering whether or not I should call...

_'Maybe I'm just over-worried, and-'_

"**Looking for someone?~"**

A soft, sing-song voice came out flirtatious and playful.

A breathless gasp escaped my lips.

I swallowed my worry and kept at my cool.

Turning around, she stood fine, and refined. Her Victini rested its head against her shoulder, and put out its small hand to idly wave at me- snickering in the process.

In her hands, she cupped two lidded cardboard cups with fog escaping them.

She smirked.

"Hot coco?"

I blushed.

"Uh..."

Her smirk softened to a smile, and she walked closer towards me.

As she stood a mere inches apart from me, I was a head taller than her.

She handed me the warm cup.

"I, uh.."

Our hands touched once I took the cup.

Her's were warm.

"Thank you."

She grinned and pressed the tip of her own cup against her lower lip- a small blush powdering her pale cheeks.

"You are,_ MOSTLY*_ welcome!"

She put emphasis on the word "mostly" and used a cute English accent to go with it.

_'So cute...'_

XXXXXXXXXXX_  
><em>

After a pleasant walk around the park, we had a Pokemon battle.

Of course, Touko's Victini beat down my Tranquil.

That 17 year old girl had a fiery and vicious personality when in battle.

Which is why I am overly turned on by her.

"_*Pant* *Pant*_...Kudos."

I placed my palms on my knees and leaned in to catch my breath.

I gave her a thumbs up.

_'Curse this weak body...'_

Touko placed her hands by her sides- causing the long sleeves of her oversized jacket to take over her hands.

She smiled.

"That was a great battle, Martin. You're really improving!"

She shot me a quick wink, while her Victine gave its signature victory sign, for whatever reason that may be.

Reacting to Touko's wink, I, of course, blushed, and murmured a

"Thank you."

I let out one last huff before I stood up straight, stuffed my hands inside my pockets in attempts to keep them warm.

"Shall we?"

Her face lit up and she nodded,

"Yeah!"

I chuckled and released a hand out of my pocket.

Looking at the offering of my hand, she blushed, before she placed her smaller hand ontop of my larger one.

I took a second to feel her hand by running my thumb over it.

The adjectives "Firm," "Warm," and "Silken" manifested once I felt her hand.

I smiled warmly, and gently tugged her along.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It started to slowly drizzle of flowery-like snow.

The sun had almost set.

Glancing at Touko across from me, she had the side of her head pressed against the window as she stared past it. Her eye lids had dropped half way and her glassy sapphire eyes looked nothing but distant.

Victini was snoring inaudibly as it slept against Touko's bare lap- her short had shortened, for lack of a better word, and her toned thighs were creamy with the shade overcoming them.

What with the shadow drawing onto her, and the sun's now pale light reflecting against her porcelain skin making it glow a bit...

Touko looked extraordinarily beautiful.

So, for a minute more, at least,

I wanted to sit with my mouth shut, and just stare into her and awe at her beauty.

I swear in my name.

This image now, I will never forget.

I wonder what her skin would feel like under my hands, and lips...

All that form making me high off of being aesthetic.

No, I am simply high off of Touko.

For she is shaping a better reality in my world.

Touko's eyes- she was seeing someone else with those azure orbs...

Drunk with so much sadness.

Who is that someone?

Why am I starting to feel jealous all of the sudden?

I want to be that someone...

I wonder what Touko is thinking of...

Standing up carefully, I sat my rear at the spot next to her- where we were tight seated together.

"Cold."

I murmured, enveloping her abdomen with an arm.

She let out a soft gasp.

I pecked at her covered, pointy shoulder, and let my lips trail to her neck.

The tip of my nose ran over her neck.

Touko reacted by leaning her head back- exposing her neck entirely out for me.

I nibbled at her jawline and the back of her head, where I whispered,

"How do you get to be so warm?"

A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"You must teach me your secret."

I said through her hair.

"Martin..."

"Shh."

I placed a hand against her bold cheek.

"You have painted the most beautiful canvas into my life."

"Ca-Canvas...?"

She repeated lowly- a blush evident in her features.

I nodded.

"Yes. A real canvas composed with real colors, too!"

"Martin. What are you-"

Before she could continue, I pulled her face closer to me so that I could kiss her cheek.

I could feel her cheek warm against my lips.

"Thank you, Touko."

I wrapped my arms around her hips and rested my head against her chest.

Slowly, she ran her fingers through my hair- repetitively in a warm, caring manner.

I smiled.

Closed my eyes.

"Touko..."

"Yes?"

My smile widened.

"Next time, its on the lips."

Her movements over my hair stopped, before she took seconds to register what I said, and went back to running her fingers through my hair.

"Touko."

"Hmm?"

I chuckled.

"Just felt like calling your name. It warms up my heart..."

She chuckled and wrapped her thin arms around me to an embrace.

As I wrapped my arms around her tightly, my eyes wandered past the window, and I stared at the orange skies with soft neon colors, and I cannot help but wonder...

The colors I see...

Are they the colors of her's and my heart?

* * *

><p>Thank you!~<p>

**Review please! ^o^**


End file.
